Así que pasen cien años
by Ch0w
Summary: Sirius Black / Remus Lupin


_Eran las tantas de la noche, pero el insomnio se había apoderado de su subconsciente más profundo. Quizás si bajaba a la cocina a tomar algo, después pudiera conciliar el sueño. Abrió la nevera y sacó la leche. ¿Leche? Si James le viese beber leche se reiría y con razón. James… Cómo le echaba de menos. Aún tenía pegada esa foto en la nevera. Aquella tarde habían estado haciendo el imbécil en la nieve durante horas. Aquella tarde había sido la mejor de su vida…_

- ¡No, James! Al final cogeré un resfriado- gritaba Peter, pero los demás hacían caso omiso de sus palabras, que se iban volando con el viento a la vez que la nieve encanecía sus cabellos- No es justo, sois más rápidos que yo…- se quejaba.

- Pues sé más rápido- le chinchaba Sirius.

- ¿A sí? Pues ahora verás…

Peter sacó su varita, seguro de sí mismo y gritó:

- ¡Accio bolas de nieve!- y tres bolas de nieve procedentes de las manos de sus amigos fueron directas hacia él, reventándose en su cara.

- Eso te pasa por tramposo- decía Remus entre risas- Venga, creo que va siendo hora de volver al castillo.

- Oye Moony, ¿qué tienes ahí…?

- ¿Dónde, Sirius?

-Ahí, en el cuello- contestaba mientras escondía la bola de nieve tras su espalda.

-No lo veo, quítamelo.

-Espera…

Le separó la camisa del cuerpo, Remus ya tenía la piel de gallina por el simple roce de su mano helada, y le metió cuidadosamente la bolita de nieve por dentro de la ropa.

- ¡AH! ¡SIRIUS!- decía mientras se removía para que la nieve se derritiera- Y lo peor de todo es que, sabiendo cómo eres, me sigo fiando de ti…

Llegaron al castillo entre risas, como era común y, por el camino, Peter se llevó un par de collejas y de burlas por ser tan cafre al haber utilizado el hechizo invocador para la nieve.

_Dio un trago del vaso y volvió a mirar la foto que tenía en la mano. La había hecho Lily desde la ventana del cuarto de las chicas. Se vio reflejado en la mesa de cristal, la leche había dejado huella en su bigote, que ahora estaba medio teñido de blanco. Sonrió para si mismo y se limpió. Habían pasado demasiados años, demasiadas cosas, tantos recuerdos que no quería olvidar y otros tantos que ojalá se pudieran borrar de su mente… James, Peter, Remus… Los Merodeadores… Ojala pudiera volver a esos días en los que no existían las preocupaciones y el castillo era su hogar. Echaba de menos las bromas, los juegos y a sus amigos… Pero sobre todo echaba de menos esa persona que le hacían ser, poder ser él su amigo. Pasara lo que pasase siempre estarían juntos, lo sabía, lo sentía…_

_Las canas ya son parte de su pelo y pasan los años arrugando su sonrisa como si fuera una flor sin olor. No quiere darse cuenta de que ha llegado por fin el día de separar razón de corazón y de arrancar de su piel el sabor de los recuerdos de un ayer demasiado lejano… _

_El futuro está lleno de ilusiones aún, pero no quiere perder todo lo que vivió, es una ardua tarea renacer de las cenizas del pasado, por eso siempre admiró a los fénix._

_No elegirá la opción fácil. No se quedará sentado mirando esa foto para siempre sabiendo que no van a volver, que nada va a volver a ser lo que era. Todo terminó, pero siempre hay un camino por recorrer, da igual. Siempre hay paz tras la guerra y calma tras la tormenta. Siempre quedará el mañana…_

Llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron frente al fuego. Todos se quedaron callados… Solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego que se peleaba por alcanzarlos.

Tenían los pies calados de agua, los calcetines les colgaban del peso, y las manos entumecidas y rojas del frío.

- Voy a cambiarme de ropa porque me estoy quedando congelado…- dijo Remus echándole sin querer un vistazo a Sirius, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con los pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas y la camisa desabrochada, como si estuviese tomando el sol, ahí, pegadito a la chimenea.

- ¡Espera, Moony! Yo también debería quitarme esto- dijo señalando sus pantalones, que estaban empezando a calarse a una altura que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia…

Subieron los dos a las habitaciones de los chicos a cambiarse entre risas y comentarios de Sirius acerca de su camisa empapada que le calaba los pezones, lo que hizo a Remus sonrojarse completamente.

- Estoy congelado. Mira- dijo poniéndole la mano en la cara, lo que le puso los pelos de punta a su amigo.

- ¡Joder, no me toques con esas manos, Remus!

- ¿Remus? Oh, pobrecito, al perrito no le gusta el frío.

- Pues no, la verdad es que prefiero el calorcito del fuego- dijo mientras se bajaba los pantalones- Y no seas tan listillo, a ver si te la voy a devolver con creces, ¿eh?

- Claro, el gran Sirius Black se pone gallito…- dijo entre carcajadas sofocadas- Vale, vale… No, por favor, Sirius…

Tarde. El moreno le había tirado a la cama de un empujón y ahora le asfixiaba con la almohada mientras le hacía cosquillas. Remus pataleaba y agitaba los brazos hasta que le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le soltó.

- ¡Casi me ahogas!

- Exagerado…- le retó mientras aún seguía sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de la situación, Remus ya estaba rojo como un tomate. Sirius estaba semidesnudo, con la camisa empapada aun colgando abierta sobre sus hombros y sentado sobre él… Giró la cabeza para que no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Moony? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿A estas alturas?- dijo haciéndome de nuevo cosquillas y consiguiendo que me removiera inquieto bajo él.

- No exactamente… Tengo miedo de tu transformación, de mi transformación, de en lo que me convierto y de que a veces afecta a mi forma de ser, y de que creo que a ti también te afecta, estás demasiado ligado a esa forma…

Los ojos de Remus miraban y se perdían en los de Sirius, eran amarillos, como cuando la luna estaba llena, como cuando se transformaba.

- Por eso estoy contigo y tú conmigo, para cuidarnos mutuamente. Confío en ti, en tu esencia. ¿Confías en mí?

- Completamente.

_La felicidad volvió a formar parte de su rostro y a estirar sus mejillas en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, esa mueca que bien conocía Remus._

_- Deberías estar en la cama, mañana será otro día._

_- No podía dormir…_

_-Vamos anda, que hay que estar contigo como con los niños pequeños- le sonrió Remus mientras le abrazaba por detrás._

_- Cómo han cambiado las tornas, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí… Pero todo irá a mejor, estoy seguro._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- ¿Confías en mí?_

_- Siempre…_

_Sus ojos aún tenían ese brillo amarillento que a Sirius tanto le gustaba._

_- Oye que te parece si…- le dijo al oído._

_- ¡Sirius! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!_

_- Pero no hay que madrugar mañana y además así podré dormir mejor…- dijo sonriendo._

_- Jamás podré resistirme a esa sonrisa… Pasen los años que pasen._


End file.
